Jail Bait
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: I hate you, I hate you, I love you...". She cringed as the last three words slipped out of her mouth. And angsty Buffy/Faith.
1. Rising Heat

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." Buffy muttered to herself over and over as she paced back and forth in the small space. Faith sat watching her from the bottom bunk calmly, arms behind her head and one knee over the other as she relaxed back on the crappy white pillow. The other slayer was staring at her feet as she went, back and forth and back and forth, scrunching her hands and wringing them continuously as she went. She been doing so for the past twenty minutes while the brunette just watched her in boredom, sometimes bothering to roll her eyes but she'd gotten tired of that now. Finally, Buffy came to a stop in the middle of the small cell and turned to face Faith, hands on hips and muscles tensed.

"I'm dead. My mum is going to murder me. I mean, jail?! God I am** so** **dead**" she exclaimed, moving her arms round dramatically as she spoke and talking loud enough that one of the officers came down to check on them. He glanced at the two, eye brows raised slightly at the delicate blonde fuming as she spoke, and headed back down again. Faith just smirked up at the other slayer and shrugged nonchalantly, sending the blonde into another huff as she started to pace again. The darker girl was beginning to get bored, playing with her finger nails and counting the tiles on the roof. With a sigh she sat up, turning to face the only other person in the small space.

"You know your really starting to tick me off B. Calm down, it ain't that bad..." she muttered as she leaned against the brick wall behind her. Buffy stopped in her tracks for the second time, facing the brunette sternly. Faith sighed, now she'd done it. Well at least this would be a little more interesting. The blonde's fists where clenched, her mouth set in a hard frown. She took a slow step forward as she stared the other slayer straight in the eyes furiously. The brunette just laughed as Buffy stomped over to her crossly, finding her surly behavior only cute and a little funny.

"Oh shut your mouth Faith, this is all your fault. Your brilliant idea. 'Let's just steal from that nice shop over there'. Yea, **you** can act all calm about this, you don't have anyone who cares about you to be angry at you for it. You've probably been here before anyway..." Buffy added with distain as she glared down at her, now towering over Faith as the other girl looked away, her teeth clenched tightly as she tried not to react to the blonde's harsh words. She knew the other slayer was just angry, about being here and how much trouble it would cause her, but it still hurt deep down. She didn't let it show though, just scoffed and rolled her eyes dismissively, only aggravating Buffy even further with her indifference. The blonde pouted in a way that was somewhere between miserable and irritated and let out a heavy sigh as she turned around and crossed her arms sulkily. They stayed like that for a moment. Faith just watching the back of the other slayers head and waiting. It only took a minute, and then Buffy whipped around again to face her, a few salty tears sliding down her face. Faith bit her lip, this wasn't going to be good. She'd never let the other girl know, but she really did care about her. The brunette slid of the edge of the bed and rose to her feet. She reached out to touch the blonde's arm, about to open her mouth and speak when the other girl beat her to it.

"I hate you!" she shouted, right in Faith's face as she pulled away from her touch "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.." she chanted, as she had in her head so much she'd almost convinced herself, but it never really worked "I hate you, I hate you.." she'd tried to make herself believe it, so many times, tried to harness ever bit of anger she felt for the other girl "I hate you, I hate you, I love you...". She cringed as the last three words slipped out of her mouth, leaving it open in shock and disbelief. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Faith was everything she wasn't, everything dark and bad, the road not taken. And before she knew it the darker slayer's tongue was in her mouth, kissing her passionately, hungrily, consuming her. The other girl's touch burned and she wanted it, to feel that heat taking over her body. There was a fire growing between them as they kissed, as the brunette's hands pulled Buffy closer, nails digging into the blondes skin. There was no space between them, they where falling back onto the small cell bed, hands roaming and mouth's biting. Buffy had never been with someone like this before, where there was so much passion between them, where she could hardly bare to pull a way for a gasp of air, where she so desperately need to be one with them, to connect. Faith knew exactly what she was doing, making the blonde moan and groan and sigh and scream and love every minute of it. It hurt and it was blissful all at the same time. They where ying and yang and they where finally in perfect harmony.

Down the hall, the guard tried not to blush at the range of sounds emitting from a cell down the corridor. He just hoped it wasn't those two burly guys brought in for disorderly conduct half an hour ago.


	2. I Hate Everything About You

_**A/N: **I just thought I'd warn everyone before they read, this chapter is more angsty than the first one, cos I love me some angsty Fuffy goodness. Oh, and it contains a low level sex scene. Nothing explicit though!! _

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_

The two girls lay panting, side by side on the soft grass of the cemetery. It had been a rough night, five vamps had cornered them by the Anderson crypt. Now the slayers where a little black and blue, nothing some slayer healing couldn't fix though. Buffy turned her head to the side to find the other girl already staring at her, dark eyes fixing her with an intense, heat filled gaze that stayed unwavering as the blonde stared back. Finally Buffy let out a shallow breath, she could hardly hold it in any longer. She'd never admit it to any of her friends, but after a good slay like that, she was craving a lot more than a non-fat yogurt. She could sense it in the other girl as well, the heat building as they looked at each other, the space between them slowly diminishing to nothing. But she had to hold out, just a little longer. With a heavy sigh she pulled herself away and to her feet, offering the other girl a hand. The brunette grinned, accepting it, but instead of letting the blonde pull her up, Faith pulled her down. Buffy landed on top of the other slayer with a thud, caught off guard by the other girl. A blush rose in her cheeks as she found herself face to face with the brunette. She could feel Faith's hot breath tickling her lips, hands wrapping round her waist. The blonde couldn't help but smile back at the other slayers trade mark cocky grin, both eye brows raised suggestively as her hands slid beneath Buffy's shirt. The blonde let a small gasp escape through her slightly open lips, the other girls hands where so cold from the chilly night air, yet at the same time the desire between them was making her burn up at the other slayer's touch.

E_very room mate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet, only when I stop to think about it._

A loud, shaky moan escaped the smaller slayers lips. She was sure they'd woken up most of the hotel by now. She wouldn't be surprised if Faith got complaints after their sessions, but they didn't talk about anything like that. They didn't really talk at all. The most talking the blonde did was calling out the other girls name, shouting it in ecstasy. Her brow was beaded with sweat as the brunette came back up, trailing hot kisses along the blonde's body as she went. She grinned as she saw the other girls face. No-one else saw there precious slayer like this, not even Angel. They didn't see her when she got down and dirty, when she was just as human as the rest of them. Faith saw that every night after patrol. She knew the blonde like no-one else did and none of them even knew it. Faith leaned right up and took the other girls bottom lip in her mouth, biting down and Buffy whimpered loudly in reaction.

"Yea, that's right B, scream" she let go of Buffy's lip for a moment as a small ruby red drop began to appear to whisper in her ear, loving every moment as the other girl shivered. She could feel the blonde's grip on her hips tightening, nails clawing down her back hungrily and leaving long, red scratch marks as they dug in and scraped down fiercely. This was their entire relationship, pain and lust and passion. A need so strong nothing could stand in it's way. Their desire for each other was a force of nature. The blonde grinned up at her, before using all her strength to flip the brunette over so she was on top and in control, straddling the girl beneath her. One hand slowly slipped down between Faith's legs as Buffy leant in to place a passionate kiss upon her lips. The brunette gave way beneath her like warm butter, opening her mouth without a fight and letting the smaller girls tongue slip in. Faith groan loudly as their tongues began another hot, slippery wrestle for dominance inside their mouths, the coppery taste of blood from when she'd bitten the other girls lip mingling in her mouth. Buffy pulled back to look down at the other girl, breath hot and labored as she twisted Faith's soft brown hair around a finger of her free hand.

"Oh, B!" Faith breathed, her voice low and husky. The blonde grinned, beginning to plant soft kisses down the other girls neck till she reached her collar bone. She kissed and licked and sucked every inch of skin as she went, her heart beating faster with every noise the other girl made. She needed deep, searing pain with her love, she needed some bitter with her sweet, and the other slayer gave her all of that. The blonde looked over the body of naked girl beneath her, covered in sweat, deep red hickies and teeth marks. And the night was still young.

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you? I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

The soft light of dawn was filtering through the curtain, shedding pale yellow light across the tangled sheets of Faith's hotel room. The brunette woke feeling cold and empty, her naked body only just covered by the crisp white sheet tangled round her as she lay in the middle of the bed. Her eye began to open and she squinted tiredly into the bright light. From across the room she could hear the soft rustle of fabric, clothes being pulled on hastily. She knew that sound all too well, along with the cold feeling of an empty bed in the morning and sticky sheets wrapping loosely round her bare skin. With a heavy sigh she sat up, the sheet falling away from her top half and leaving it uncovered, but she made no move to cover it back up again. The blonde over by the dresser looked up as she felt the other girls intense glare settle on her. She could feel the brunette's eyes scanning over ever inch of her bare skin as she zipped up the front of her jeans and turned around to face her.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Buffy asked coldly as she scanned the room. Faith shook her head, though she knew the other slayer didn't expect or want an answer anyway. The blonde let out a breath in relief as she spotted it at the foot of the bed and walked over to pick it up. Her skin prickled, she could sense the other girl edging closer and she didn't have time right now. She stood back up and stared back at Faith's dark eyes.

"I hate you" she whispered as she pulled on her shirt, cringing slightly as the material settled over a brand new scratch down her back. Slaying wasn't as rough a job as everyone was starting to think, Faith however was. Half the wounds she came home with and told her mother had been inflicted by a vampire where really from the other slayer. She'd had a couple less vampire bites than Willow thought as well. The brunette had sharp teeth, and she liked to sink them into the blonde every chance she got. Faith hardly flinched at the other girls words, though she heard them clear as day with her enhanced slayer hearing. She just continued to stare at Buffy, right into the heart of those pale green eyes, so she could see what really lay inside.

"I know. I hate you too" she spat back before lying back down and closing her eyes, not caring when or if the other girl left. It took a couple of minutes before the brunette finally heard the sound of her hotel door closing shut in the early hours of the morning. It was only once the blonde was gone that she let a hot, salty tear trickle down her cheek. She hated the other slayer. She was a stupid, stuck up, snobbish, much to perfect princess. And yet her heart ached now the other girl was gone, and she could not wait till the night would come again so they could play their little charade and hide from themselves in the dark. So she could feel that familiar burning heat consuming her.

_Only when I start to think about you I know, only when you start to think about me do you know. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me? I hate, you hate, I hate, you love me. I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

Buffy stopped for a second, turning back to look at the dingy hotel bathed in morning sunlight. Through the open window she could see Faith sitting up again in her bed, exposed to the world as her body shook slightly. The blonde bit her lip, feeling fresh pain shoot through it from where it had bled last night and shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted, what she needed. They could keep this up for as long as they could keep it secret, but it could never be anything more. This was Faith and Buffy, two polar opposite, the good and the bad, the blonde and the brunette, and the blonde knew it could never work. As much as she might desperately want it.

_Your everything I never want to be._

**You have everything I wish I had.**

_You're the road not taken, the way I could have gone but didn't._

**You're the golden girl, everything I never was and never could be.**

_Your dark and crude and so fucked up._

**You're a spoilt brat, all prim and proper.**

_**I want you more than anything I've every wanted.**_


	3. Stuck On You

"Ouch, what kind of an animal did that to you

"Ouch, what kind of an animal did that to you? Was it a vamp or is was there some other demon-y thing out roaming the streets last night?" Willow asked kindly as she spotted the fierce red marks scraped down Buffy's bare back "look's pretty nasty". The blonde blushed as she pulled her shirt on and stuffed her P.E. clothes back into her locker. The red head walked over and pulled the other girls shirt back up to take a closer look.

"Uh, just a vamp, bit of a rough fight last night. I think Faith got a couple of cuts and bruises too. But, nothing to worry about. Slayer healing. They'll be gone by tomorrow" she grinned as she shied away from the Wicca's touch. The wound still stung, probably because it wasn't a mere vamp that caused it but another slayer. Willow gave her a small, unsure smile before returning to her own locker and shutting it softly.

"So, you and Faith are goin' out again tonight?" the red head asked, avoiding eye contact with Buffy as she knew it would give her away. She didn't like Faith very much anymore, partly because the other slayer was dark, violent, overtly sexual and scary. Also because the blonde had been spending so much time with her lately, and Willow was beginning to miss her best friend. She wanted her back, she wanted to hang out with Buffy and Xander and watch odd foreign movies together while stuffing their faces with junk food in Buffy's room like they used too. Before Faith came.

"Well, we've gotta patrol, but we could hang at the Bronze for a while first. You know, if you and Xander wanted?" The blonde asked as she slung her bag back over her back and batted her eye lashes at her best friend. She wanted to be alone with Faith as little as possible tonight. The last thing she needed right now was her mother prodding as to why she'd been out so late last night. She'd been lucky so far, not being caught sneaking back in at one in the morning, but her luck would have to run out eventually. Willow looked up at her best friend grinning happily. Sure, Faith would be there, but shared Buffy was better than no Buffy.

"Sounds awesome. I'll tell Xander. Shall we meet you there around eight?" she asked as she followed the blonde's lead towards the changing room exit. The slayer nodded, leaning over to hug her best friend cheerfully as they came out into the open corridor.

"Yup! Great, I'll see you there!" Buffy added as they parted to go their separate ways home.

_X.x.X.x.X_

The four teenagers sat awkwardly in the wake of one of Faith's extremely sexual jokes, which Willow had taken a second to get, but the moment she did her eyes had widened and her cheeks had gone even redder than Buffy and Xander's. The darker slayer slumped a little against the back of the soft, red couch, feeling out of place amongst the other slayers friends. She could never really fit in with them. The blonde cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"I'm gunna go get some drinks. Anyone want anything?" she asked, as she began to rise to her feet. All three nodded as they looked up at her.

"Water" her two best friends chorused.

"Umm.. I'll just come with you" Faith muttered as she got up as well. Buffy did her best to hide her frown and jut nodded, turning to head through the crowd to the bar. As they disappeared from Willow and Xander's sight into the moving mass of bodies, the brunette reached out to take the other girls hand in her own. The blonde blushed and kept walking. Music was pumping through their bodies, urging them to dance, to let everything go and just be free with the melody. But Buffy couldn't, is she let herself go, she'd find herself gravitating towards the other slayer and she couldn't. Not here. She let go of the darker girls hand as the reached the bar and smiled at the guy on the other side, music still pounding in her ears.

_I heard you driving in my car, Then in a frozen bar, And I claimed I didn't care for you, But your verse got trapped inside my head, Over and over again, You played yourself to death in me_

"Two waters and two cokes please" she told him, placing one hand on the cold counter as the brunette stopped behind her, only centimeters away. She couldn't stand to be this close to the brunette without touching her, but she couldn't. She shook her head, closing her eyes and taking in a deep, slightly rattling breath. Faith grinned at the blonde and moved a little closer so their bodies where just brushing against each other. Her grin widened as she felt Buffy shiver, but the blonde shook her head and pulled away.

_I thought I'd drop you easily, But that was not to be, You burrowed like a summer tic, So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams, Turn my nights to sleepless itch_

"You know, I've always loved your hair. It's kind of like… honey. That delicious honey kind of colour, and silky smooth…" she whispered in the blonde ear as she reached out to twirl a piece of the other girls hair between her fingers gently. Buffy swallowed loudly, breathing in the other girls scent as they stood barely a breath apart. She was pulled from her trance when the bar tender placed their drinks down loudly on the counter top as he gave them both a slimy grin. The blonde blushed profusely, sliding the money across the counter towards him before picking up their drinks and quickly maneuvering herself out of the other girls grasp. The dark slayer followed close behind, reaching out and running her hand down the blondes arm before slipping them round Buffy's small waist and pulling her in close.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time, I'm too tired to fight your rhyme, Stuck on you 'till the end of time, you've got me paralyzed_

"Please Faith, not here, not now" the other girl begged her and she stopped, pulling away and looking to the floor with dark eyes before shrugging it off as coolly as she could.

"Sure, what ever. I'm gunna go and patrol. You stay here and hang out with your friends, I'll cover the vamp fest tonight" the brunette told her, trying to stay as indifferent as possible while she spoke before turning on her heels and walking away. Buffy bit her lip as she watched the other girl go, so hard that it began to bleed again. With a sigh, she continued back to her friends, handing them each a drink on her arrival and telling them that Faith had decided to head out. Willow looked happy, though she did her best to hide it and Xander just nodded apathetically.

"Hey Buff, what's wrong with your lip?" the red head asked as her friend sat back down. Buffy shrugged, reaching a finger up to her mouth tentatively to find warm, fresh blood from her reopened wound. The copper taste and familiar, slightly painful feel brought back fresh memories of the other night and the blonde winced.

"Umm… I dunno. I guess I bit down on it too hard" she shrugged carelessly and took a long sip of her coke, avoiding her friends eyes and staring out at the crowded dance floor instead.

_X.x.X.x.X_

_Holding on the telephone, I hear your midrange moan, You're everywhere inside my room, Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone, You're everywhere inside of me_

Faith threw down her leather jacket grumpily and reached up to free her hair from a tight ponytail, letting it fall down around her face in tangled, chocolate brown curls. Her small hotel room was dark, her figure outlined by the moonlight peaking through the space between the curtains behind her. With a groan, she rubbed her head and reached over blindly to find the light switch. She wasn't used to coming back from a patrol alone anymore. She missed busting through the door with the other slayers arm round her waist, their tongues already entangled as they tried to find their way across to the bed in the dark. Now without the blonde's body against her she truly felt the cold, like her blood was freezing beneath her skin. Like she was hollow, empty, and the cold wind was blowing right through her, as though she where a thin, gossamer curtain. Her fingers felt up the rough wood of the door frame till they reached the switch and flicked it down. The lights flickered for a moment, their light a yellow liked stained teeth, flashing the room from dark to light and back again till it finally steadied and revealed a petite body lying beneath her wrinkled, starch white sheets.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time, I'm too tired to fight your rhyme, Stuck on you 'till the end of time, You got me trapped inside_

"Surprise" the blonde murmured, sitting up slowly to look up at the other girl, and blinking slightly at the brightness of the light now flooding the room. Buffy had been waiting for over an hour. After saying goodnight to Xander and Willow at the bronze she'd come back to Faith's place, breaking in through the window and slipping under the covers when she found the other slayer wasn't there yet. But the time had slowly ticked by, and enveloped in the warm covers and surrounded by the other girls familiar scent, Buffy had dozed off. Now she sat up with the covers up to her shoulders, squinting at the brunette and blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked, walking over to the edge of the bed and crawling up it to where the other girl sat, shivering slightly. The blonde gave her a small smile before burying her head in the brunette's shoulder and reaching out to tug at her shirt and pull her closer. The darker slayer sighed, reaching up and running her fingers through the other girls soft, blonde hair.

_I can't escape your incessant whine, When you beam it out all across the sky, No I can't escape --stuck on you 'till the end of time-- your insipid rhyme --I'm too tired to fight your rhyme-- When you shoot it deep --stuck on you 'till the end of time-- Straight into my mind_

"I'm sorry" Buffy whispered as she looked back up, leaning in slightly till she could feel Faiths hot breath on her lips. The other girl shook her head as the small space between them closed and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that soon became hotter and more passionate as the brunette slipped beneath the covers as well.


End file.
